


Hopelessly Devoted

by satansliteraryhero



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Genderless, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansliteraryhero/pseuds/satansliteraryhero
Summary: You and Zuko share a peaceful moment in the middle of a flower field.*GENDER NEUTRAL READER*
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Hopelessly Devoted

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:  
> VERY LIGHT SWEARING, SUGGESTIVE THEMES
> 
> \---
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr @satansliteraryhero
> 
> \---
> 
> This is pure fluff. Like cotton candy, clouds, cotton balls level fluff. Also, if you want, I’d recommend listening to the song Take Care by Beach House while reading, enjoy! :)

You and Zuko lay on the grass, just staring at each other. It wasn’t awkward, it was just you two, together, at this very moment, two hearts in love. You smiled and giggled, a grin appearing on his face too.

You placed a hand on his face, your thumb brushing over his scar, “You’re so handsome.”

He leaned into your touch, his face holding. a soft expression, “Even with my scar?”

Your eyes softened at his question. You brought your hand to the back of his neck, bringing him close to your face until your foreheads and noses were touching.

He placed his own hand over your face as you began talking, “Zuko…”

He hummed in acknowledgment and so you spoke again, “Your scar doesn’t define who you are, so don’t let it hold you back in life.”

Zuko lifted his head a little so you were now able to see his entire face. He had a soft smile across his lips.

You felt a smile appear on your own face, “Besides, I think it makes you look pretty badass.”

You two stared at each other before bursting into giggles. He nuzzled his face into your neck, peppering the skin there with feather-light kisses. The tickling was too much for you to handle, considering you could barely breathe now with how hard you were laughing. You decided to take matters into your own hands as pinned him to the ground, straddling him while holding his hands above his head.

“Aha! You can’t tickle me anymore! I win!”

You smirked proudly as he began talking, “You know, this position is very… suggestive.”

Your eyes widened and for a second, your hands loosened their grip. Zuko took this as a chance to flip you around, hovering on top of you, using his hands to hold himself up.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, running your fingers through the roots of his hair, “This position isn’t any less suggestive, Zuko.”

He smirked, “I know.”

You rolled your eyes playfully, letting out a soft laugh. Zuko smiled as he bent his head down, you meeting him halfway in a sweet, blissful kiss. And for just for a second, it seemed as though you didn’t have the pressure of saving the world on your shoulders. It felt as though you were two kids, two souls hopelessly devoted to one another.


End file.
